


After the "Incident"

by loveinthestars



Series: Love In The Stars [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinthestars/pseuds/loveinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of Star Trek Into Darkness<br/>Kirk wanted to use his dying breath to confess his love to Spock but was interrupted. Maybe he'll get another chance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the "Incident"

Spock hadn’t let him finish his sentence. The word Spock used had felt so incredibly good to hear. Friends. They are friends. That is good enough for Kirk. No, fuck that, another part of his brain thinks. McCoy is his friend. Scotty is his friend. He doesn’t crave McCoy’s company during his darkest moments. His heart doesn’t pick up it’s pace when he was alone in the elevators with Scotty. Kirk knew he ought to just be happy with the emotions Spock had shown and not seek more. If Spock had not interrupted his sentence he would have told him. Everything. With his dying breath, Kirk wanted nothing more than to tell this man what he meant to him. With Pike gone, no one, save Kirk himself, knew his true feelings towards Spock. It seems wrong, he feels something so passionately and no one even knows. He doesn’t even need to shout from a rooftop. Maybe just whisper it sweetly into an ear, a pointy ear.

Kirk didn’t hear the approaching footsteps. Well, thats not exactly true. The bridge was noisy; sounds get muffled. The slight scrape of Spock’s shoes could easily have been lost on Kirk’s ear, but it wasn’t. It was a sound he knew well. A sound he, secretly, sometimes hoped to hear.  
“Captain, I do hope you rubbing your forehead is not an indication that something is wrong ”  
“Ha. What, like Khan’s blood cells stopped working their magic?”  
“You should know, it was not magic that brought you- That reference to magic was not literal, was it?”  
“Hm. I’m impressed. You caught on all by yourself.”  
“You are becoming increasingly easy to read, Captain”  
If only you could really read me, Spock.  
“Regardless, if your head is bothering you, I’m sure Dr. McCoy would like to examine you.”

Ever since the “incident” (this is what Bones began calling it, because “that time Kirk died” was too insensitive for the doctor to say.), Spock acted differently around his Captain. However, not the “different” his captain wanted. If Spock was shyer, Kirk might have guessed he was embarrassed about what he said. Not that Kirk wanted that, but it would at least mean the confession of friendship meant something to Spock. Maybe even a lot. If Spock was more open with him, Kirk might guess he was interested in expanding their friendship, maybe even in the way Kirk wanted. But none of these changes were apparent. All Spock got was mothering. 

Maybe if Kirk wasn’t so busy looking for signs he expected from Spock he might have been able to see the ones that were already there...

“My head’s fine, Spock”  
“As your first officer it is my duty to ensure that you are fit for work. The procedure Dr. McCoy performed was the first of it’s kind. There could be unknown effects. Some of which could leave you unable to perform your duties as a commanding officer.”  
“Thanks for the lecture, Spock, but I’m doing just fine. Anyways, don’t you have some flora specimen from Hepto 3 to be looking over?”  
“Somethings are more important than flora specimens, Captain.”  
With that Spock returned to his station.

Kirk might have been flattered, but he knew better. Or at least he thought he did...

“Spock will be the death of me, Bones.”  
“That’s what my ex-wife said about me.”  
“Ha.”  
“Are you insulted your first officer is trying to his job?”  
“No. I’m annoyed he’s trying to do my mother’s job.”  
“You sure that’s all?”  
“What? Yeah, why?”  
“I’m a doctor, Jim, not a therapist, but you two haven’t been the same around each other since your incident.”  
“You mean the time I died and you brought me back?”  
McCoy loved having it brought up, so Kirk obliged.  
“Yeah, that time. Anyways, it probably just has to do with Uhura.”  
Kirk perked up. He had respect for Uhura, not jealousy. But he would be lying to himself if he didn’t wish she was out of this particular picture.  
“Uhura? What about Uhura? They fighting again?” Kirk said this with a practiced coolness.  
“Um a little bit worse than that, Jim. Spock hasn’t mentioned anything? They split.”  
“No shit? The bastard didn’t say anything.”  
“I didn’t think he would right away, it happened the day you woke up.”  
This timing seemed significant to Kirk, but he wouldn’t let himself feel anything.  
“Well, shit. Who was the heartbreaker.”  
“I’ve heard stories saying he did it and others saying she did it. Maybe it was mutual?”  
“Yeah, maybe. You done, Bones? I gotta a ship to get back to if that’s alright with you.”  
“Smart ass”

Kirk patted McCoy on the shoulder out of habit as he left. Kirk walked down the halls he’d walked down a thousand times of the ship he loved, thinking thoughts he’d thought a thousand times about the man he loved. Kirk found his beloved in the library, reading. Kirk slid into the chair next to him.

“Biotechnology of the Kapatine Empire, really, Spock?” Kirk teased.  
“Is there something wrong with my reading selection?”  
“No, of course not, Spock” Kirk smirked.  
“The Kapatines used many natural resources from Hepto 3 to advance their biotechnology. I thought it might be used for some one on board to have detailed knowledge of- ”  
“Ah, relax. Just makin’ small talk”  
“How did the exam with Dr. McCoy go?”

Kirk choose to ignore the question. He was growing weary of Spock’s interest in his health. Partly because Kirk could give two shits, and partly because that wasn’t exactly the type of attention from Spock he wanted.

“So was it you or her?”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t understand the question.”  
“Who broke up with who, you or Uhura? And why didn’t you say anything, man? That’s the kinda thing friends update each other on”  
“You had just come out of a drug induced coma. I hardly thought it was the appropriate time to mention something so trivial.”  
“Trivial? Ouch. Don’t let her hear you said that. Pretty cold.”  
“I did not mean to imply our parting of ways was unimportant. Just that, in comparison with your being brought back to life, I did not think it was noteworthy.”

Kirk saw a softness in Spock that tugged on his heart. This was not Spock’s area of expertise, but he was trying

“So it was her?”  
“No, actually. I ended the relationship with Lieutenant Uhura, though she was very understanding.”

Kirk couldn’t help but feel a kinship with Uhura. After all, they did love the same man.


End file.
